Legend of Zelda: TP Aftermath FanFic
by Avelda
Summary: This is a fanfic that takes place after Twilight Princess ends. Link gets called in by Princess Zelda to go on another adventure, because Zelda believes that they may be in trouble again. Link and Zelda set off where they revisit many familiar places. Link and Zelda join together, for once, in a perilous journey against all, including Zelda's own guards.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Hey!" a voice yelled. "Link, Get Up! There's someone here who wants to see you!" Link heard the message, though it didn't matter. He'd been awake all night, thinking. It had already been a year since his "Legendary Hero" adventure ended, yet he still could not forget her. The way she left this world, haunted him. "Link! Get Down Here!" the voice cried again. It was Ilia. She had gotten almost all of her memory back when she saw the village and her father again. Ilia was still so intrigued with Epona that Link had started to teach her how to ride. She always got him up at the crack of dawn for her lessons. He cleared his thoughts, went down the stairs, and was about to open the door when it whipped open. He fell back a little and grabbed onto the wall to steady himself. When he turned back and looked at the door, he was surprised at who was there. It wasn't Ilia, but another familiar face. It was none other than Princess Zelda herself. She looked the same as the last time he saw her, except for a glowing Triforce necklace that hung gallantly across her neck. He smiled, overjoyed at finally seeing her again. "Link" she said softly. A smile hung on her face as she gave him a hug and beckoned him outside. He blinked at the burning light from the sun and walked outside with Zelda onto the bridge leading to the Faron Woods. "Link, Do you remember the first time we met? When this land was covered in Twilight and you were our only hope to bring it back to normal? What am I saying. Of course you do. I have always remembered that time. Our world was failing and there was nothing we could do about it. My kingdom, my people, all were just lifeless spirits floating around, not knowing what was going on." She turned her head and looked at the darkness below the bridge, a sad depressing look in her eyes. Zelda closed her eyes and sighed, then continued her story. "Link, I'm sorry. I didn't come here to tell you how that time was for me. I have much more important matters." She turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Link" she said. "I have reason to believe that my kingdom is in jeopardy once again." Link's eyes widened as he felt a wave of worry and fear pass through him. "I got passed the guards one day." continued Zelda. "I took a walk through the woods, near the stream that runs past the castle. I heard a loud thump a few miles ahead of where I was walking and, though it may not have been the smartest decision at the time, I decided to follow the noise. It took me a while to find where the noise had come from, but I eventually came to an open field with a very small glittering object in the middle of it. As soon as I came close to the object, I felt a very strange presence. It felt cold and unworldly, yet peaceful, like it didn't mean to cause any harm. I stepped closer to the object unsure of its purpose. I knelt down next to it and examined it closely, only to find it was just a shard of glass. I picked it up carefully, so I wouldn't cut myself, and I examined each side, wondering how it could have made such a loud noise when it fell. When I flipped the shard over I saw someone or some_thing_'s reflection. By instinct I dropped the shard and backed up, looking for whatever caused it. I slowly crawled back to the shard and once again I saw the reflection. This time there was a mirror, a whole mirror, in the middle of a temple. It was the mirror that bridged the Twilight to our world. Do you know what this means, Link?" She looked at him, waiting for his answer. He knew exactly what it meant. It meant he could go back. It meant that he could see her once more. It meant that he could bridge the worlds together, forever. It also meant that he would make a dangerous adventure and that he would risk releasing evil back into Hyrule. There may have been dangers, but Link knew he had no choice. He would have to go back, back into the Twilight. "Link?" Zelda said, bringing him back to reality. "Will you do it, Link?" He nodded his head yes and pulled out his sword. "Good. Go home and say good bye to your friends. I'll be waiting here when you're ready." said Zelda. He ran back to his house hoping to grab Epona and the items he had from his last adventure and get back to Zelda as fast as he could. His plans were cut short when Ilia ran in front him almost knocking him over. "Oh, no." she said. "You're not going anywhere without giving me my lesson today." Link shot her glance that meant he had no time. Ilia understood the message, but she wasn't going to give up so easily. "Fine, but I want to say good bye to Epona before you leave." Though Link knew she had something up her sleeve, he went into his house anyway and gathered up his things. He decided to not only take his weapons from his previous adventure, but also his Zora armor, Magic armor, giant wallet, and, just in case, his fishing rod. Once Link had everything he needed, he opened his door and headed towards Epona. Ilia was still standing there whispering to Epona, though he couldn't quite make out what she was saying. Ilia heard him coming and whipped around smiling. "You take good care of her, okay Link?" Ilia said, sadness in her voice. "Promise me Link." She said. "Promise me this time, you'll come back without the pain." He looked at her with wonder and confusion in his eyes. He had no pain from his other adventure, nothing physical anyway. Mentally… Could that be what she meant? But, how did she know? His thoughts were cut off when he heard Rusl yelling in the distance. "Hey, Link!" Rusl said as he and the rest of the village walked up to Link and Ilia, blocking the way to Zelda. "Do you really think we'd let you leave without saying good bye?" Rusl said. He glanced at Ilia knowing she must have told them he was leaving. He turned his head to look at all the people that had gathered. His entire village was there including Pergie, Colin, Uli and her one year old baby girl. He shook hands with Rusl and the men of his village then said bye to the woman and children. After he had said his good byes and the villagers had gone back to their houses, Link walked over to Ilia and Epona. He smiled at her and she smiled back giving him Epona's reins. "Take care, Link." She said. Then she hugged him and left without another word. He sighed, hopped onto Epona, and rode over to where Zelda was waiting. "Ready?" she asked. Link nodded his head yes and helped Zelda onto Epona. "Let's go to Hyrule Castle. I hid the shard in my chamber." Zelda said. Link hit Epona just hard enough to get her running towards Hyrule. Off they were. Off to Hyrule. Off on a new adventure. Off on his new "Legendary Hero Adventure".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link and Zelda were about halfway to Hyrule when they stopped to let Epona rest. They got off Epona and settled beneath a tree. "When we get to Hyrule, we'll have to sneak in the back way." Zelda said. Link stared at her in confusion. "Wondering why we can't just walk right in the front door of the castle? Well, I didn't exactly tell the guards I was leaving to meet you and if they find out I've left without permission, I'll never be able to leave the castle again." She said. Link smiled at her and shook his head. The princess of Hyrule, sneaking into her own castle. Normally, it would be him having to sneak in. He turned his head and looked at Epona. She was standing near the tree, eating the grass. She looked so calm, but Link knew that would end soon. On his last adventure, Epona had gotten hurt pretty bad. She had almost broken her front leg, probably from all the strain he had put her through. He hated to think that she would have to go through that torment again, but he had no choice. Epona was his horse and she would have to accompany him on any mission. Link brushed the thought from his mind, smiled, and pat her on the head. She whinnied, but kept eating. "The sun's going down. We better get moving." Zelda said. She stood up and walked over to Epona. "You ready?" Zelda said as she started to pet Epona, only to have her pull away. Link was on his feet by then, gathering his stuff. He got on Epona and held his hand out to help Zelda up. Once they were both on Epona, Link hit her lightly and they were off. It took them a while to reach Hyrule, but they made it just before sundown. They snuck in the back entrance of the castle and up the stairs to Zelda's room. They closed the door lightly and started to search for the shard. "The shard should be in one of these books. I can't remember which one I put it in so, we'll have to check them all." She said. They searched through the top shelf and were almost done with the second, when they heard a rustling outside the door. Both Link and Zelda froze in their place. "What was that?" Zelda said. Link started towards the door, but Zelda threw her hand out. "If it's a guard, I should be the one to open it." Link stepped back and let her through. Zelda slowly opened the door, just enough to see if anyone was coming. She looked through the crack, but only saw an empty hallway. "There's no one there." She said. "But, what was that sou-?" She was cut off when the noise came again. This time Zelda jumped and stepped away from the door. Link pulled out his sword and was ready to attack. "Link!" Zelda said softly. "Put your sword away! We don't know what that noise is and I can't have you accidentally attacking some innocent creature!" Link reluctantly put his sword back in its sheath and tried to relax. This time the door started to open and Link's hand went straight to his sword, but he didn't take it out. The door opened all the way only to reveal a small kitten with a shard of glass in his mouth. "Oh!" Zelda said. "The poor thing!" She picked up the kitten and took the glass out of its mouth. "Link! This is the shard! This kitten must have found it somehow." said Zelda. Link took his hand off his sword and walked over to the kitten. It was cute, but he still preferred Epona. He took the shard from Zelda and turned it over a couple of times in his hand, but he saw no one and no temple. He flipped it over a few more times then handed it back to Zelda. "So, What do we do now? You do have a plan, don't you Link?" said Zelda. Link looked at her with surprise. A plan? He was hoping she would know what to do. He looked away in concentration. What should they do next? He hadn't really thought about it. Zelda said she saw the temple with the mirror that connected their world to the Twilight realm. Maybe they should go to the temple and check out the mirror again. He was about to turn back and tell Zelda what he thought, but she spoke instead. "Link, it's getting dark. How about I find a room for you to sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning. Okay, Link?" He nodded his head yes, and followed Zelda to the spare room down the hallway. "If you need anything make sure you come to me first. The guards won't be happy if they see a villager, I mean, you wandering around the castle uninvited." she said. He smiled, knowing that she didn't mean to offend him. He opened the door to a small, quaint room. He stepped in only to be followed by the little kitten. He tried to shoo it away with his foot, but Zelda stopped him. "Please. Just for tonight, Link?" Link sighed, but let the kitten follow him in. He said good night to Zelda and then closed the door. When he turned around, the kitten was on his bed curling up into a small ball. He smiled, too tired to care. He took off his sword and shield and laid it down next to the bed. He sat on the bed and started to pet the kitten. The kitten's fur was black and white with a few grayish blue stripes on its back. It was so small and its fur was the softest Link had ever touched. He sat there for a few minutes gently stroking the kitten on its back. Though Link thought this kitten was very cute and somehow familiar, he still preferred Epona. Epona! He had forgotten about Epona! He went to the door and opened it slowly. No one was there so, he walked out and closed the door behind him. He went to Zelda's room first, wanting to tell her where he was going. He knocked on her door quietly, but she didn't answer. He didn't have time to wonder where she was, he needed to check on Epona. He walked to the end of the hallway and found stairs that led to a door. He went down the stairs and opened the door. He stepped outside, relieved to see Epona right where they had left her. He was about to walk towards her when she started to fidget. "Come on Epona. I'm just trying to pet you." He couldn't make out whose voice it was, but he didn't have to. He stepped forward and put his hand on Epona. Immediately, she stopped fidgeting. He saw Zelda step out from behind Epona with guilt in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Link. I thought about Epona out here all alone and I wanted to come and comfort her. Apparently, I'm not the one she wants." said Zelda. Zelda tried to pet Epona's head, but once again, she turned away. "I guess I'm not as good with animals as you are." Zelda said as she lowered her head. Link put her hand on Zelda's shoulder to comfort her. She looked up and smiled then said, "I think Epona will be fine for tonight. I'll make sure to sneak out some food for her tomorrow." Link smiled, stroked Epona once more, and went back to his room with Zelda "Good night, Link." She said. Then she walked to her room and closed her door. Link went into his room and laid down next to the kitten. It hadn't moved an inch. It probably never noticed he left. He wondered why animals liked him so much. Maybe it was because he was a wolf himself once. Link fell asleep with that thought in his mind and, for once, he didn't dream about her. He fell asleep gently and peacefully for the first time since his adventure. He dreamed about animals and being a wolf. He dreamed about riding Epona all throughout Hyrule fields. He dreamed about what would come tomorrow. But, most importantly, he dreamed about home. His home. Ordon Village.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Link awoke to the sound of knocking. He was dazed at first, but eventually lifted himself out of bed and walked to the door. He opened the door and saw Zelda standing anxiously in front of him. "Link! We need to go, Now. Meet me outside." She said. Then she turned and ran down the hallway. What could be worrying Zelda so much and why did they have to leave so soon? Regardless, Link was too tired to move quickly. He gathered his belongings and turned towards the bed to get the kitten, but it had disappeared. It must have scurried out the door when he opened it. Link went into the hallway and silently closed his door. He headed down the stairs and out the side door. Zelda was pacing back and forth near the entrance when she noticed Link. "Oh, Thank Goodness." She said. "I'm sorry I rushed you, but I thought the guards were onto us. This morning I awoke early and I was trying to sneak Epona out some apples, when a guard spotted me. He stopped me and asked me where I was going. I tried to convince him that I was just going out for a morning walk, but he didn't buy it. He let me go, but said he would be back to check on me. That's why I got you up so early, Link. If we leave now, we should be able to put a lot of distance between us and the castle. That way, when they come looking for us, they'll never catch us!" Zelda seemed overjoyed and confident with her plan, so Link didn't argue. Though, he did wonder if she realized what would happen if the guards did catch them. If the guards ever came close, Link would either have to surrender and go to the castle's dungeon or turn over Zelda and ride off on Epona by himself. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and got onto Epona. After they were both on Epona, Link hit Epona a little harder than usual to get her running. Link steered his horse towards Lake Hylia, only to be questioned by Zelda. "Where are we going, Link?" she asked. "Why are we heading towards Lake Hylia? Is there another shard at the bottom of the lake? Did you see an image when you looked at the glass? There was excitement in her voice, as if she hoping one of her answers was correct. Link shook his head and told her the reason they were heading towards Lake Hylia. When they finally reached Hylia, it was about midday. Link stopped Epona near a tree and helped Zelda off. He went across the bridge that led to the giant cannon in the middle of the lake. Link and Zelda walked up to the cannon and talked to the small man who operated it. "Ah, Link! You're back and you brought a friend." The man said. "Hello, Missy. What can I get ya?" he said. "Excuse me, Mr., but we need to take a ride in your cannon to Gerudo desert." Said Zelda. "Ohhh. I see. You's must be new here. Maybe, your friend can fill you in. I don't give rides for free." The man said. "Sir, we don't have time to argue. I am the Princess of Hyrule and ask that you let us use your cannon to get to Gerudo desert." Zelda said with agitation clearly in her voice. "Oh, de' Princess eh? Well, in that case your ride is gonna cost extra. 10 rupees for you, Link. 20, for 'De Princess'." The man said in a mocking tone. Anger was clearly written all over Zelda's face, but Link kept her calm. He handed the small man 30 rupees and helped Zelda into the cannon. "I have never been spoken to so… so… abrubtly before." Said Zelda. Link smiled and silently. If Zelda had trouble with him, she had no idea what she was getting herself into. Zelda sighed and asked "Link, this is safe right? I don't trust the man running this." He nodded yes and told Zelda to curl up into a small ball. "Okay, I'll try." She said. 3….. 2… 1….. BANG! Zelda and Link were launched high into the sky and headed for Gerudo desert.


End file.
